jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
ThatGuyWithTheJacket
ThatGuyWithTheJacket is a Let's Player from South Hill, Virginia. He is mostly known for his horror game playthroughs. Early Life Not much is known about Jacket's past life. He was born in Virginia in the Southern United States. He often jokes about the stereotypes associated with the US, and often jokes about how people have mistaken him for a hillbilly due to his Southern origin. Twitch Career ThatGuyWithTheJacket began Twitching when he figured out he could broadcast from his PlayStation 4, acquired for Christmas the past month. He began playing P.T., which quickly became one of his most popular playthroughs. He is known to scream loudly while playing horror games, notably due to jumpscares. Known Playthroughs -P.T. (cancelled) -Minecraft (ongoing) -War Thunder (cancelled) -Spooky's House of Jumpscares (unreleased) -Five Nights at Freddy's (unreleased, though possibly replaced) -Destiny (cancelled/possibly on hiatus) -Skyrim (unreleased, though likely cancelled) -Don't Starve (ongoing) -DOOM 2016 (ongoing) -Grand Theft Auto 5 (ongoing) -GTA Online (ongoing) -Life is Strange (ongoing) -Tony Hawk Pro Skater 3 (announced) Quotes "OH, GOD!" -Most playthroughs; most notably in P.T. "Athena! Let me shield you with my face!" -Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! episode "ON THE MOON!!" "Hannah, there is no easy way to say this...Parallax5 is an asshole." -Terraria "Hai, Fetch. <3" -Most InFAMOUS: Second Son episodes "I demand fanart of this." -Normally when mentioning a crush or a similar situation "Hey. Fuck you." - Alien Isolation, after being faced with the Xenomorph "From Hell's heart, I repeatedly stab you in your asshole!" -Attacking a tallboy in Dishonored "Don't mind me, gentlemen, I'm just carrying Lady Boyle away from the manor through a Wall of Light I hacked which will disintegrate you guys upon contact, don't mind me." -Dragging Lady Boyle through her manor in Dishonored. "You may not be little Ellie's mother, but I can still call you my bitch!" - Bioshock 2, before killing the female Splicer in the opening cutscene. "It feels like somebody...wants to SELL ME SOMETHING!" -Spooky's House of Jumpscares, before being promptly killed by Specimen 3 Personas Jacket often is referred to by differing names depending upon the setting he is found in. Some of his known personas assumed during playthroughs include: * Jacket DeWitt (Bioshock Infinite) * Jacket Pandora (Borderlands) * Sir Jacket Buckethelm (most medieval games he has played) * Pumpkin Knight (varying playthroughs) Trivia * ThatGuyWithTheJacket confirmed in the episode of P.T. "Screaming My Ass Off!" that his real name is Cole, though while online he prefers to be called Jacket. * Jacket has stated he has done his own fanart. * Jacked stated he has had three different girlfriends in the past. * Jacket's favorite band is Iron Maiden, as said in the first episode of Five Nights at Freddy's. * Jacket listens to multiple types of metal, such as "werewolf metal," "Scottish pirate metal," and many others. * At some point, Jacket apparently fornicated a cactus. * Jacket has said he is growing a mustache, though it is longer on one side than the other. * Jacket has stated the only manga he has read were Shingeki no Kyogin (Attack on Titan) and a Pokemon manga. * Jacket nearly "shat his pants" when watching the commercial for the Parasyte anime. * It's unknown what color Jacket's actual jacket is, though he did indirectly mention it while hiding in the bathroom in P.T. He said it was his favorite color, which was later revealed to be blue in Minecraft. * Jacket admitted that it took him about 11 years of his life to figure out that a goober was a peanut. * At one point in his life, Jacket is implied to have thought his aunt was actually his sister. * Jacket has confirmed that he has two siblings: a brother who lives out of state, and a sister who lives with his mother. * During one of his P.T. episodes, Jacket mentioned he lives with his grandmother. * Jacket apparently nearly broke his neck headbanging to the song "Curse of the Werewolf" by Timeless Miracle. * According to Jacket, he nearly strangled Parallax5 for stating he "wants the pole" during his P.T. episode "Laughing My Ass Off!" * According to Jacket, he considers his voice to be unusually high for a man-child his size. * Jacket has stated that he is about 6 feet tall. * Jacket has a strange affinity for threats involving lawn gnomes. this possibly stemmed from the famous P.T. episode "Laughing My Ass Off!" when Jacket threatened to throw Lisa into a pit full of ravenous lawn gnomes. * Jacket has said he is looking for "ThatGirlWithTheJacket", or a female broadcaster/Let's Player to broadcast along with him. As of now, he has not said who it is, or if he even has found ThatGirlWithTheJacket. ** He has confirmed as of June 2016 that he has not found one yet. * Jacket has said he has type 2 bipolar disorder. However, he quickly followed with saying that he had not been formally diagnosed, though both of his parents had it, and at one point he even went into a nonsensical bipolar rage, followed by a deep, senseless depression. * Jacket said that once he hallucinated Lisa standing outside his kitchen window, followed by the quiet noise signalling she was behind him. This may mean he is suffering negative consequences from having played P.T. * Jacket has stated that he is secretly a superhero. Exactly which superhero is unknown, or even if he was lying. * Jacket is a member of the furry fandom, and has even considered trying to make a fursuit. * Jacket once vomited out of his nose at some point in his life. * Jacket has a problem with pronouncing words such as "tirimisu" and words with silent letters, such as "know". * Jacket has a bad habit of giving random characters and objects in games nicknames, such as in the case of Kevin and Larry. * Jacket harbors an INCREDIBLE hatred toward the game P.T., or Playable Teaser. He even threatened to feed a fan (who refused to watch anything except P.T.) to his pit of ravenous lawn gnomes, which he may or may not have in his backyard. He also flipped the fan off when he left. * Jacket also has a habit of threatening to stab people in their asses when they upset him. * According to "Jacket: Origins", Jacket did not cry when he was born, though his parents and everyone else in the hospital did cry, due to his appearance. * Jacket's favorite show is "Parasyte: The Maxim", though he does not watch as often as he thinks he should. * Jacket appears to have pica-like behavior at some points in his broadcasts. During P.T., he mentioned multiple times he may eat the toilet paper in the bathroom, though he thought better of it after seeing Kevin. He also stated that during an apocalypse, he should be kept away from any ammunition of any kind, as he may get nervous or scared and eat it by mistake. * Jacket apparently has some sort of history with the supposed Western outlaw "Squiggly Jim", though it is unknown what the connection is. ** However, during the first episode involving Squiggly Jim, Jacket mentioned they may have been friends at some point, though it is unconfirmed. This is implied, however, through Jacket apparently mourning the outlaw before he bleeds out through his head after Jacket "accidentally" slammed a tomahawk through his head. * Jacket has a slight fear of leeches, revealed in his Surgeon Simulator episodes. ** He states he got the slight fear from an Instagram video, which involved a huge worm/leech attached to a man's hand before sending a yellowish substance through his hand, causing the veins to bulge out grossly. * Jacket's lifelong dream is apparently to meet a nice woman and take her to the moon, the cuddle on the moon's surface. ** He claims to have gotten this from the romance/sci-fi text-based video game, Creatures Such As We, where the cover art is a picture of two people cuddling on the moon's surface. * Jacket mentioned that he is working on a fanfiction based on a romantic attraction between himself and the Mangle from Five Nights At Freddy's 2. He admits that it was not very well-written, but he needed to do it to "get the damn idea out of his head". * Jacket seems to be a fan of PeanutButterGamer, and states that he is one of his idols, and one of the many who inspired him to start his Twitch channel. * Jacket has a hard time pronouncing rather simple words, though it may simply be because he is either A) too stupid to know how to do so properly or B) is trying to be funny. * Jacket seems to be attracted to Specimens 4 and 6 from the indie game Spooky's House of Jumpscares. * Jacket has stated that he is not very good with women. * Jacket apparently likes playing dating simulator games. * Jacket apparently has a Lotad named Jeremy. * Jacket also has a Swampert named Bob, though he has considered changing it to Cole Jr. * Jacket had apparently made a pact with the Endermen living near his home in Minecraft. He states that he was once afraid of them (due to their ability to take his home apart), though he now allows them onto his territory because they're "best bro buddies!" * Jacket has quite a few slight phobias. Among them are: ** Arachnophobia (fear of spiders) ** Trypophobia (fear of irregular patterns of holes) (presumed) ** Atelophobia (fear of not being good enough) (possibly) ** He has also stated that he formerly had xenophobia, the fear of extraterrestrials. * Jacket once nearly twisted and broke his leg in an incredible rage after he couldn't log into the game Fallen Earth. ** He also hinted that he had done that on four previous occasions. * Jacket is hinted to possibly have type 2 bipolar disorder, which may explain his rapid mood swings and incredible rage-filled moments. ** Jacket also mentioned both his parents having had the disorder, which may mean it's hereditary. * According to Jacket, he has an incredibly long list of accomplishments in his life. Some of which are: ** Murdering an "innocent" Chubby Varkid in Borderlands 2 ** "Yanking one" while on the toilet ** Urinating on a taco ** Tricking a friend into eating said taco ** Beating the first three Sly Cooper games ** Avoiding being eaten by a grue * Jacket has a strange habit of giving names to characters and inanimate objects in his playthroughs. Some of note are: ** Jimothy the Midget (Borderlands 2) ** Kevin (P.T.) ** Larry (DOOM 2016) ** Hegaharagagagh the Lunatic (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel!) * Jacket has stated he has a small shoebox in his closet which contains a baby grue named Barry. * Jacket seems to harbor a hate for SCP-173, often calling him a "Sassy Sue" when being jumpscared and threatening to "grind it into boner pills". * Jacket has said that his favorite SCP is SCP-085, or "Drawing of Cassy". * One of Jacket's life dreams is to become a published author and make money. * Jacket's favorite reaction to odd occurances and appearances of things is "Hello! Wanna be my friend? Y-You wanna be friends?" This was first documented when meeting an Enderman in Minecraft. * Jacket's favorite word to utter in frustration is "Goddammit." * Jacket has said he planned on burning down Parallax5's house in Terraria, but was discouraged and later simply built a large penis in his front yard. ** This oddly went over with Parallax rather okay. However, he requested that Jacket destroy the penis and replace it with a vagina. *** Jacket labeled said vagina as "God's Glory hole". This was meant to be a joke. **** Jacket's original name for the vagina was "Shelby's Glory Hole". This was meant to be a stab at a girl he was in love with. * Jacket's dog Tara apparently died on Christmas day, which was when he got his PlayStation 4, which lead to him becoming a twitcher. * When he gets genuinely sad, his voice becomes monotone, he does not speak as much, and he apparently will not be affected by things that would normally scare/touch him, as well as being unable to be happy for a while afterward. ** This was seen during an episode of P.T. after he rememered the death of his dog, Tara. * Jacket states that when he is sad, he sounds similar to the Let's Player Cr1TiKaL. * Jacket seems to be deeply affected by death, as stated above in the event of his dog's death. * Jacket cries when watching the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" from Spongebob Squarepants. * Jacket seems to be fond of hugs, as he often talks about hugging random and possibly dangerous things. Also, when overcoming a difficult goal or accomplishing some other feat, he sometimes yells "HUG ME, DAMMIT!" * Jacket seems to be something of a pervert, as he often displays his adoration for female characters in games. * Jacket has an odd habit of hugging things. This is first shown in an episode of Don't Starve, where he yells "Aah! Professor Fluffybottoms, hug me!" He also has stated that he wants to hug a polar bear before he dies. * Jacket has mentioned that he wears glasses with transition lenses in them. * Jacket also has a crush on Athena from the Borderlands franchise. THis is evidenced by the things he says while playing as her ("Hiya, honey! Er, I mean, uh..."), and quotes while running/hiding from enemies ("No! Athena! Let me shield you with my face!"). * Jacket has a crush on Fetch Walker, revealed in the inFAMOUS: Second Son 4 Hour Special. * According to Jacket, due to hormones, he constantly thinks of women he knows of in various erotic situations, as well as a dangerously shortened attention span. * Jacket's normal garb consists of a blue Aeropostale brand jacket, a pair of blue jeans (which are normally too loose for him), and black sneakers. During the winter, he may also wear a red stocking cap and even more rarely a pair of black gloves. ** He states that he hates wearing the gloves since "they're a bitch to put on" and that they make his hands smell weird. * Jacket has stated that he prefers hugs over sex. In his own words, "you can't get disappointed by the length of a hug." * Jacket has mentioned that he has a small penis. He also appears to compensate in his games, such as having a huge tower house in Terraria and attempting to have more impressive powers in inFAMOUS: Second Son. * It is apparently very easy for Jacket to become infatuated with women. * It has been mentioned that Jacket has a crush on the porn actress Romi Rain. * Jacket has mentioned having a crush on the female Let's Player TheRPGMinx. ** However, he later acknowledged that she is happily married...to another woman. * Jacket has mentioned having multiple fetishes. He has not mentioned many, though he has said that he possibly has macrophilia (the attraction to giants of the opposite gender). * Jacket's favorite games are Unturned, Life is Strange, DOOM, BioShock Infinite, Terraria, and Dishonored. ** Jacket has said he also likes the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, but it's "not quite my style", though he does like it. * Jacket has been trying to kick the habit of saying "God" while cursing. This has been replaced by the phrase "Good golly goobers", with the first "G" commonly held out due to hesitation to say "God". * Jacket is apparently very lonely, even going to the point of building Angie in Minecraft (a numerous episode effort, which he later blew up anyway) and implying he cries whilst masturbating, induced by "an empty hole in his soul". * Jacket has expressed the desire to become a seal. Exactly why he wants to be a seal is unknown. * Jacket has stated he was once traumatized by the ending of the short story I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream. This is somewhat justified in that he was a young boy at the time (around 8, when he was "innocent", in his own words). ** The ending depicted protagonist Ted being reduced to a formless blob, who was then tortured for the rest of time by the antagonistic supercomputer AM after it tortured and murdered his friends. * Jacket has an odd attraction to mimes. His motives are stated as "when they're trapped in their invisible boxes, they can't get away" as well as "mimes can't scream". * Jacket has an obvious soft spot for fluffy things. This is shown from his obvious happy cries when seeing Pokemon such as Growlithe, Arkanine (especially so), Mareep, and Fennekin; he refers to his ecstatic mood during these moments as "cuteness overload" before his speech devolves into nothing but obvious proclomations of how adorably fwuffy they are. * Jacket apparently has goten braces, and has mentioned that he cannot even eat without wanting to "tear each and every single tooth out of my goddamned mouth slowly and painfully so I never have to deal with these damned things ever again". * Jacket once fell in love with a girl at Subway, before meeting her again in his high school. Reportedly nearly fell backwards down a flight of stairs when he saw her. * Jacket has an odd affinity for reader-insert fanfictions. He has stated that he enjoys ones featuring characters from the manga/anime Shingeki no Kyojin, AKA Attack on Titan. * Jacket has a sweet tooth for swiss rolls, though exactly why is unknown. * Jacket has a rather large ego surrounding his video gaming abilities and physical attractiveness. * Jacket's favorite Pokemon is Arkanine. * Jacket apparently has knowledge of Freudian psychology, and once gave his entire class a lecture on it during English. * Jacket is apparently a fan of Hatebeak. * Jacket's favorite genre of music is ska punk. * Jacket is a fan of Streetlight Manifesto and Reel Big Fish. * Jacket is apparently easily saddened by suicide, as demonstrated in the Life is Strange episode involving Kate. * Jacket mentioned that during his younger years, he suffered from depression and suicidal thoughts and actions. The reason behind these actions has not been confirmed. * Jacket has mentioned numerous times that he is of Baptist faith, though he has expressed slight interest in converting to Catholicism. * Jacket once broke up a fight in freshman year of high school. He discusses this in an episode of Life is Strange. ** Jacket erportedly tore open his elbow and got a cut under his eye from the incident and in fact was the one who was most harmed in the situation. * Jacket has numerous self-proclaimed "mottos". These include: ** "What would World Famous Pugilist Tommy Ray Handley do?" ** "Sweet Jesuis Christ our French saviour." ** "Is it too late for an abortion?" ** "I'll have you know I once ridiculous feat here." ** "Hey, is that guy rustling your jimmies, young black girl?" ** "Say that to my face one more time and I'll be smoggin' your noggin!" * Jacket's BROTP is Bebop and Rocksteady from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. * Jacket's favorite Vigor is Murder of Crows. A close second is Undertow. * Jacket once chased a tiny schnauzer across his yard after it began barking at his aunt's dachshund. He then flipped off the house it belonged to and left. * Jacket harbors an irrational hatred toward dolphins of most kinds. He only excuses freshwater dolphins because they refuse to hide their terrifying and ungodly disturbing nature, unlike the devious saltwater dolphins. * Jacket's favorite animals are the walrus, the seal, the ant, the grizzly bear, the coconut crab, and the basking shark. * Jacket's main aspiration in life is to become popular enough to elicit fanfiction to be written. * Jacket's favorite porno is a film called Romanian Pussy Vampires 13: The Rereckoning. * Jacket aspires to join BACA, or Bikers Against Child Abuse, a biker gang that as its name suggests helps victims of child abuse. * Jacket's favorite vehicle is a zeppelin. * Jacket wishes to own a custom car referred to as the "Me-Mobile", which will feature a perfect cast-iron replica of his face as a hood ornament and numerous spray paintings of his face along the sides. * Jacket apparently enjoys visual novels, and has admitted that his favorite of the genre is Katawa Shoujo. * Jacket has told of his wish to own a pet sloth. He has stated that the sloth shall live on large branches that are suspended from his ceiling and shall answer the door when Johnny Law attempts to enter the home. ** Jacket has also expressed interest in teaching the sloth to flip people off. * Jscket's habit of adding the word "baby" to the end of his sentences while addressing females was brought on by binge-watching the entirety of the 2013 anime series Space Dandy, wherein the main character Dandy often refers to females as "baby" in such a way. * Jacket often takes perverse pleasure in the bodily harm of others in his playthroughs, such as in Hotline Miami wherein he whoops happily while murdering the Russian mobsters and in Life is Strange Episode 4 where he happily indulges in watching Warren beat Nathan Prescott nearly to death in the boys' dorm. The reason behind this hidden bloodlust is unknown.